1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler cart for use in connection with coolers. The cooler cart has particular utility in connection with transporting coolers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooler carts are desirable for transporting coolers. Coolers come in various sizes, and can become quite heavy once filled with ice and food and/or beverages. Coolers are often used at sporting events, the beach, or other locations that are significantly removed from the area where transportation is parked. Consequently, coolers frequently must be carried a significant distance. often over soft ground, loose dirt, or sand. Many persons are unable to transport a heavy cooler over a significant distance, especially when the footing is poor. Consequently, it is desirable to have a cooler cart to haul the cooler so that it does not have to be carried. Furthermore, cooler carts adapt to transport a wide variety of cooler sizes.
The use of size variable carts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,823 to McCoy et al. discloses a size variable cart. However, the McCoy et al. ""823 patent does not have a hingedly attached handle, and has further drawbacks of lacking a padded grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,252 to Bolton, Jr. discloses a cooler caddy that transports a cooler. However, the Bolton, Jr. ""252 patent does not telescope widthwise, and additionally does not have a padded grip.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,921 to Abbema discloses a cooler tote that transports a cooler. However, the Abbema ""921 patent does not have a padded grip, and cannot telescope widthwise.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,996 to Wisz discloses a cooler carrier apparatus that transports a cooler. However, the Wisz ""996 patent does not have a padded grip, and also does not telescope widthwise.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,164 to Bradford discloses a cooler tote that transports a cooler. However, the Bradford ""164 patent does not have a padded grip, and further lacks the ability to telescope widthwise.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,053 to Alioa et al. discloses a handcart that transports a load. However, the Alioa et al. ""053 patent does not telescope widthwise, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a hingedly attached handle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cooler cart that allows transporting coolers. The McCoy et al. ""823 patent and the Alioa et al. ""053 patent make no provision for a hingedly attached handle. The McCoy et al. ""823 patent, the Bolton, Jr. ""252 patent, the Abbema ""921 patent, the Wisz ""996 patent, and the Bradford ""164 patent lack a padded grip. The Alioa et al. ""053 patent, the Bolton, Jr. ""252 patent, the Abbema ""921 patent, the Wisz ""996 patent, and the Bradford ""164 patent cannot telescope widthwise.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved cooler cart that can be used for transporting coolers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the cooler cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting coolers.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of size variable carts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cooler cart, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cooler cart which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a cooler cart which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a handle with one end connected to the middle of a first end member. The first end member has one end connected to one end of a first side member and its opposite end connected to one end of a second side member. A second end member has one end connected to the opposite end of the first side member and its opposite end connected to the opposite end of the second side member. Legs are attached to the bottom of the opposing ends of the first end member and the bottom of the end of said first side member and the bottom of the opposing end of the second side member. Wheels are connected to the bottom of the opposing ends of the second end member and the bottom of the opposing end of the first side member and the bottom of the end of the second side member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include the handle being connected to the first end member by a telescoping handle shaft. The bottom portion of the handle shaft may have handle adjustment holes, and a handle retention pin may be mounted in the top portion of the handle shaft. The handle retention pin may be spring-loaded. The first end member, second end member, first side member, and second side member may be telescoping by means of channels in the inner portion of the first side member, second side member, first end member, and second end member, carriage bolts inserted through the channels, and wing nuts threadedly attached to the carriage bolts. The handle shaft may be hingedly attached to the first end member. The wheels may be of the caster type. The top edge and front edge of the outer portion of the first side member, second side member, first end member, and second end member may comprise flanges into which the inner portion of the first side member, second side member, first end member, and second side member are inserted. The legs may be replaced by additional wheels in the same location. The handle may have a padded grip encircling its top. The first end member, second end member, first side member, and second side member may be L-shaped. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooler cart that has all of the advantages of the prior art size variable carts and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooler cart that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cooler cart that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cooler cart economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cooler cart that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cooler cart for transporting coolers. This allows the user to carry a cooler comfortably.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cooler cart for transporting coolers. This makes it possible to carry coolers of various sizes.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a cooler cart for transporting coolers. This allows the cooler cart to adjust to the height of the person hauling it.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cooler cart for transporting coolers. This enables all four corners of the cooler cart to be supported when the cooler cart is at rest.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a cooler cart for transporting coolers. This permits the handle shaft to be lowered so that the cooler cart occupies less space when stored.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooler cart for transporting coolers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.